


Snow at Shell Cottage

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories featuring The Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shell Cottage, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(December 2010) Eleven year old Victorie Weasley, along with her sister Dominique, her brother Louis and her favourite cousin James Potter are at Shell Cottage, having woken up to snow on the ground. Snowball fights and a giant Snowman, it's all happening in the snow at Shell Cottage. For The Combination Challenge, a fluffy one shot set in winter on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow at Shell Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Snow at Shell Cottage – Rating K
> 
> Summary – Eleven year old Victorie Weasley, along with her sister Dominique, her brother Louis and her favourite cousin James Potter are at Shell Cottage, having woken up to snow on the ground. Snowball fights and a giant Snowman, it's all happening in the snow at Shell Cottage...
> 
> Challenge - The Combination Challenge, a fluffy one shot set in winter.

**Shell Cottage, Timworth, Cornwall, England**

**23** **rd** **December 2010**

It had been a long winter term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for eleven year old Victorie Weasley, the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Being part Veela, Victorie had the attention of several students, even though she was in her first year.

Having arrived back from Hogwarts a few days previously on the Hogwarts Express, she had invited her cousin, James Sirius Potter, for a sleepover. She would have invited her other two Potter cousins, Albus and Lily, to the sleepover but their parents were adamant that both of them were too young, instead they spent the night at their grandparents house.

Eating her breakfast, Victorie looked through the window in the dining room to find that it had snowed overnight. "Hurry up and eat please guys. It's snowed!" She said with a grin on her face, "We can build a Snowman!"

James jumped off his chair, happy that he could get chance to play in the snow. He remembered the previous year when the Potter family was at The Burrow for a meal on Christmas Eve and they got snowed in. When they could finally get outside, his Uncle George made Gryffindor Quidditch player snowmen from the snow. He giggled at the thought of all the fresh snow.

Having finished their breakfast, the quartet put their hats, gloves, scarves and Wellington boots on so they could play outside. Leaving the house, Dominique was in the lead with Louis, Victorie and then James bringing up the rear. Looking at the snow, James had a mischievous grin on his face. He bent over and grabbed a small amount of it, a plan in mind to wind his cousins up.

He made the snow into a ball, ready to throw it at the head of Dominique. Taking aim, he threw it, passing Victorie who had stopped, but then hit Louis instead of his sister. Louis turned around and grabbed some snow in order to throw it at Victorie, who he thought was the culprit.

Victorie had come out of the house and was zipping up her coat when she felt the wetness of the snow hit her. She growled and, deciding that Dominique was the culprit, grabbed some snow and threw a snowball at her.

Eventually it ended up with a snowball fight, James teaming up with Louis and the two girls teaming up against them. The boys lost after all the snowballs were thrown, with the two girls giggling about it.

Bill Weasley called the quartet into the house so they could eat lunch when Victorie suddenly realised that they hadn't yet made a Snowman.

Whilst the four children were eating under the supervision of Bill, Fleur sneaked outside to the front garden.

"Did you enjoy your snowball fight?" Bill asked, sipping a mug of tea as he was cold.

"Yes thank you Uncle Bill." James said, eating cucumber sandwich. "The snow was nice and cold and the clouds were lovely and white outside."

Fleur sneaked back into the cottage just before they heard a noise coming the gardens. Everyone headed out to see a giant Snowman walking towards them with Gabrielle Delacour on its shoulder.

Victorie, Louis and Dominique all ran towards their Aunt and the Snowman, the Snowman lifting them upon its shoulders. For the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
